That Lost Feeling
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: 3x19 Spoilers PROM-ASAURUS Scene: Kurt and Blaine get ready for Prom, and Kurt finds Blaine standing upset and sad in the bathroom. ALL ABOUT THE GEL, Yes!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** Short drabble inspired by this wonderfully caring tumblr post. http:/klainerific(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22382116222/i-cant-blame-blaine

Thank you for the inspiration **klainerific**! I hope you especially like it.

* * *

**That Lost Feeling**

…and Kurt thought he was always the one taking his time.

"Blaine. BLAINE! BLAAAAIINE! WE NEED TO GET GOING!" Kurt shouts as he takes two steps at a time back up to the bedroom he just left ten minutes ago.

Kurt's bedroom though, where they had met in the afternoon already, to get ready together, is empty.

"Damn!" Kurt hears Blaine's voice coming from the bathroom.

Kurt pushes the only half-closed door slowly open and finds Blaine just standing there, shoulders hanging, and as Blaine turns to face him Kurt sees the unshed tears about to brim over.

"Hey," Kurt coos softly as he, takes a step closer, arms open wide, "Come here."

In the next second he has his arms full of Blaine, crying, almost sobbing.

"Love,…what is it?" Kurt at first does not get any reply, apart from more tears.

"I can't do it, Kurt. I love you so much, but I can't go there all exposed and…and…practically naked."

"What are you…?" Kurt pulls back a little so he can see Blaine's face. He had been so focused on Blaine's eyes before that he had not noticed the still ungelled head of hair. _Click._ It is a soft sound, only existing in Kurt's head. "This is about Brittany's 'No-Gel-Rule, because dinosaurs had no gel either', right?"

Blaine nods, eyes once more cast to the floor.

"Blaine," Blaine's head still hanging Kurt tries again, "Love?" As their eyes lock again Kurt gently cups Blaine's left cheek, "I doubt she will remember."

"You really think so," Blaine croaks out, voice still wet and heavy with tears.

"It's Brittany," Kurt answers with a smile. "She will probably be busy keeping Lord Tubbington in the little white tux matching hers, and from chasing after the janitors three cocker spaniels dressed as T-rexes." Taking Blaine back deep into his arms, Kurt adds, "FYI, I was over had her place the other day, those are the weirdest T-rexes you have ever seen. And I have only seen the costumes, not the dogs actually wearing them."

Blaine lets out a half-snort, half-laugh.

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's curls, "You know I love your hair just like it is."

Blaine lets out a sigh, cheek resting against Kurt's shoulder.

"I also know it is not about the gel."

"You do?" Blaine says in no more than a whisper.

"If anything I used more hairspray at Dalton than I did before or after at McKinley. I guess I overcompensated a little for…for…feeling so not at home in that uniform. It seemed, especially in the first weeks, that, no matter what I did it just…just would not fit me right. I know you sometimes feel like that in crowds of people you don't really know."

Blaine lets out another shaky, heavy breath against Kurt's shoulder, "People…other kids…used to tease me for it…for...my curls, and then…then for being gay."

Kurt can feel Blaine's breath hitch as he fights to bring out the words and Kurt in response tightens his arms around his boyfriend.

Blaine moves to bury his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, hands fisting in Kurt's thin white shirt as he lets out one heavy stuttering breath after another.

Minutes pass, and the boys don't even notice, as they stand there, holding on to each other.

"I am scared," Blaine whispers, tilting his head upwards to find Kurt's eyes.

Kurt places both hands onto Blaine's cheeks, before he gently runs his left hand up and gently traces through Blaine's curls.

"How about I work a little of my magic with as little gel as possible, and we see if we can get you past Brittany," Kurt hums softly, hoping his tone will ease the doubt and take the traces of fear he can still find in Blaine's eyes all too clear.

Blaine wordlessly nods.

Blaine watches as Kurt takes the gel from the corner of the sink and pours a small amount onto his fingertips, a much smaller amount than Blaine himself usually puts to use, he notices, feeling the level of panic already rising in himself again.

But Kurt has more than an idea of what he is doing, and so Blaine quickly relaxes as Kurt's all ten fingers make their way into his hair.

A moment later, Blaine allows his eyes to drift shut, enjoying the feel of Kurt gently working the product skillfully into his hair.


End file.
